undertale_aufandomcom-20200222-history
SherlockTale
|date = January 24, 2019 |website = |type = Crossover |tone = Semi-Serious |setting = True Neutral |medium = Written Story |creator = TheEccentric1851 |writer = TheEccentric1851}} SherlockTale is an Undertale AU that crosses over with Sherlock Holmes. It is based upon Arthur Conan Doyle's Sherlock Holmes Book Series, and not any other rendition of the characters. It is based in a world where London is the Underground, and the inhabitants are all characters which appear in Conan Doyles's works. Character Changes * Frisk- Frisk (With Victorian clothes and is a criminal instead of a human.) * Flowey/Asriel- Professor James Moriarty * Napstablook- TBA * Toriel- Mary Morstan * Sans- Dr Watson * Papyrus- Sherlock Holmes * Canine Unit- TBA * Monster Kid- TBA * Undyne- Inspector Lestrade * Aaron- TBA * Shyren- TBA * Mad Dummy- Johnathan Small and Tonga * Gerson- TBA * Alphys- Inspector Tobias Gregson * RG1 and RG2- TBA * Mettaton- Irene Adler * Muffet- Athelney Jones * Asgore- TBA Frisk In this AU, Frisk is a human who falls into London, a city long ago banished underground, and retains many of the original Frisk's attributes. Frisk wears a Victorian gentleman's suit, with a flower in a breast pocket, despite being genderless. Dr Watson Watson is a calm, middle-man who after buying an accommodation with the private detective Sherlock Holmes on Baker Street, became part of his many cases. Watson in this AU watches after his companion as he often has to keep him away from drugs or dangerous scientific experiments. Watson also has a relationship with Mary Morstan from the Ruined Slums, who both share feelings for each other and an interest in the ways of Sherlock Holmes. Themes: watson. (sans.),Symphony That May Begin When You Confront Dr Watson (Song That Might Play When You Fight Sans), The Writer and The Witness (Megalovania) Sherlock Holmes Sherlock Holmes is an eccentric and profoundly intelligent private detective who uses his powers of deduction to capture anyone who fall into London. Lestrade thinks Holmes should join Scotland Yard, but for his repellence of their methods and boastful nature. When Frisk enters Baker Street, Holmes begins his attempt to capture the criminal to yet again thwart his peers at Scotland Yard. Themes: Ha, Ha! (Nyeh Heh Heh!), Holmestrousle (Bonetrousle). Inspector Lestrade Lestrade is rat-faced and determined. He chases after Frisk all the way along Riverfall in an attempt to capture them. He has a rivalry with Inspector Gregson, who prefers to search for new evidence than examining old while searching for crime. He is very insistant on Sherlock Holmes joining Scotland Yard through their organised methods, but can't convince him due to his stubbornness to follow his own path. Themes: Lestrade (Undyne), ARGHH! (NGAHH!), Case of Mystery (Spear of Justice), Battle Against A True Detective (Battle Against A True Hero). Inspector Gregson Gregson uses methods that contradict his colleague Lestrade and has a rivalry with him. Mary Morstan TBA Athelney Jones TBA Johnathan Small Angered from a long and treacherous life, Johnathan Small and his companion Tonga search desperately for the stolen Agra Treasure they see as rightfully theirs. With the treasure kept in the Ruined Slums and Frisk having examined and taken some of it, the wild, one legged man strikes out an attack to try and get the treasure, or at least have justice against Frisk for taking it. He often shouts and his companion Tonga when accidentally shot at by his blowpipe. Theme: AHHH, TONGA! Tonga In place of the Mad Dummy's dummies is Tonga, the pygmy native with a devilish face and blowpipe serves as both assassin and companion to Johnathan Small after having been saved from death by him. Despite being a good shot, Tonga can make mistakes and so anger his friend. Irene Adler Themes: Death by Scandal. Locations Ruined Slums On the outskirts of London lies the Ruined Slums, a part of London once filled with wealth and prosperity but was abandoned when the businesses once their left. The inhabitants are very thin, worn out and weak due to lack of food or water, and generally lack the energy to commit crimes. An inhabitants of the slums is the not-to-bad off Ms Mary Morstan, whos gentle nature and care to the hurt or upset makes her caretaker of the poor. Themes: Ruined Slums. Baker Street Baker Street is the refined corner of London which is the home of detective Sherlock Holmes and Dr John Watson. In SherlockTale, the street is shown to be very refined, especially compared to the Ruined Slums. The place is also filled with various traps and puzzles, designed to outsmart any criminals who may come by. These were placed by Sherlock Holmes, who also uses his many disguises to try and capture criminals. Themes: Baker Street. Riverfall Riverfall is the Thames River and it's many docks. The inhabitants are sailors, fishermen and the occasional skulking criminal. Riverfall has several piers, walkways and piles of scrap metal. Detectives, such as Lestrade, rely on Riverfall to try and capture fleeing criminals who may use the river to avoid capture. Themes: Riverfall. Workland After Riverfall is the countless working and steaming factories of London. Workland is filled with the hard workers of London, and the brutalist of crimes. Commonly survived by Scotland Yard, Workland holds more brawn then brain in its population, with criminals often choosing muggings or murders over robberies. Themes: Another Murder (CORE Replacement) TBA New Scotland Yard New Home but for detectives. (True Lab Replacement) TBA Potential Themes 001. Once Upon A Novel 002. A Menu in Scarlet 003. Your Cunning Friend 005. Ruined Slums 009. Suspect Approaching 011. Deduction 015. watson. 016. Ha, Ha! 018. Uwa!! So Mystery 022. Baker Street 023. Witness 024. Holmestrousle 025. Investigation Start! 026. Investigation Tense! 027. Investigation Fight! 030. Lestrade 031. Riverfall 035. Cab That Carries You Over A Disproportionally Small Bridge 036. AHHH, TONGA! 045. ARGHH! 046. Case of Mystery 048. Gregson 051. Another Murder 069. Death By Scandal 070. Staircase 071. SherlockTale 072. Symphony That May Begin When You Confront Dr Watson 098. Battle Against A True Detective 100. The Writer and The Witness 101. Case Closed Trivia * On Genocide, Watson's eye becomes the Blue Carbuncle instead of just glowing blue. This is a reference to the Sherlock Holmes adventure, The Blue Carbuncle. * All enemies in this AU are just Human, Victorian-style versions of the monsters in Undertale, with the occasional exception. * It is understood that this AU was not in demand, but it is here anyway. And although others may prefer an iteration of the Sherlock TV Series in AU form, I am not the one to do it. Yet. * The Creator of this AU's favorite Sherlock Holmes story is 'The Sign of Four'. Category:AUs Category:Crossovers Category:Semi-Serious Category:True Neutral Category:Written story